User talk:Cdswalkthrough
This is a warning! Plagiarizing from other articles is not allowed on any wikia, and it has been brought to my attention that the content of << Akira Maehara >> has been plagiarized from the DR wiki. Please rewrite the article ASAP. Thank you. - mirai moon - 12:14, December 10, 2016 (UTC) This is your second warning, for refusing to rewrite plagiarized content. Unless you agree to do so, you may be banned for going against the rules of the wiki. Thank you. - mirai moon - 13:15, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey I doing what you ask and I did rewrite it if didn't realize it but what should rewrite and don't block me instead please give details what should be rewriten Cdswalkthrough (talk) 13:33, December 10, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 13:33, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Rewrite/Plagiarism You need to rewrite your character's introduction because you shamelessly copying it from Dangan Ronpa wiki. Riku-ya (talk) 14:33, December 10, 2016 (UTC) I did intent to be an Ultimate lucky student and share the same title as Makoto Naegi but which part of introduction I should change Cdswalkthrough (talk) 15:03, December 10, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 15:03, December 10, 2016 (UTC) But you must write the page on your own, not copying it from other wiki. You should be ashamed young man for claiming many people hard work as yöur own. Rewrite all of your character intro page. Now. Riku-ya (talk) 20:59, December 10, 2016 (UTC) I would write the introduction same way even if i didn,t copy it since it more meaningful and I don't see any need to change after you said that if you say I should rewrite the introduction then how there no other way how to rewrite it Cdswalkthrough (talk) 21:22, December 10, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 21:22, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Seriously... The very frickin' same way because it become more "meaningful"? Then let me clear this. So your character is the SHS Good Luck of Class 78th along with Naegi (how it can suppose to be happen since Hope's Peak clas only have one Good Luck student in each class?) She and Naegi trigger Kirigiri's NG Code in the Final Killing Game, appeared in every installment that Naegi appeared... That' beyond ridiculous for an OC to be written... You'll get blocked if you don't rewrite your article soon. Riku-ya (talk) 22:08, December 10, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how should it rewritten and also Akira is a Fanon character you know so don't take it serious about her appearing every installment and don't block me when I try figure how to rewritten it I decide to do anything to prevent myself being block and also there no saying that there should be one person with same talent in each class also it doesn't make a difference if someone share the same talent as their classmate if you keep complaining about then I change the talent and also don't argue about Akira and Makoto being both responsible for triggering Kirigiri NG Code I made her as a Female Protagonist something similar to choose a male or female protagonist in a RPG video game and it probably ridiculous to you but that how I written it Cdswalkthrough (talk) 23:40, December 10, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 23:40, December 10, 2016 (UTC) What makes your writing ridiculous is you are COPYING the entire introduction page from the main Dangan Ronpa wiki. If you don't want to be considered as plagiarism, at least delete all of your intro page and started to write it again with your own skill and not copying it from another site. Riku-ya (talk) 23:56, December 10, 2016 (UTC) there isn't any point in erasing the entire introduction page and start over since I already make some changes and modification on the intro already such as change her title into ultimate gardener and please don't call it plargasim anymore I already made change on the intro Cdswalkthrough (talk) 00:12, December 11, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 00:12, December 11, 2016 (UTC) I still considered it as an act of plagiarism since you don't want to start again from the beginning. If you don't have any idea to write why don't you take some time to think instead of copying words from the other site and only slightly rewording it? However, the decision lies on the admin. I'm here because I found your act of plagiarism is very annoying and make me uneasy. Riku-ya (talk) 00:26, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: plagiarizing Yo, so umm... about plagiarism, yeah? Plagiarizing is the act of copying another source changing only a minimal amount of content. Since you didn't seem to know this, I won't ban you for plagiarizing that article. A lot of the article seems directly copied from Naegi's DR wiki page. While there's nothing wrong with the content per se, it's the direct phrasing that needs to be changed. For instance, the second paragraph of your article currently reads: :"Akira has the title of Ultimate Garndener Later, her title became Ultimate Hope (超高校級の「希望」chō kōkō kyū no “kibō”), due to her unusual optimism and ability to spread hope along with Makoto Naegi. she is a student enrolled in Class 78th." And compared to Makoto Naegi's DR wiki page's second paragraph: :"Makoto has the title of Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」chō kōkō kyū no “kōun” lit. Super High School Level Good Luck), though he appears to have both bad and good luck. Later, his title became Ultimate Hope (超高校級の「希望」chō kōkō kyū no “kibō”), due to his unusual optimism and ability to spread hope. He is a student enrolled in Class 78th." Perhaps, instead of directly copying Makoto's page, you could rephrase how the content is written. For instance, perhaps try rewriting the aforementioned paragraph in this way: :"Akira is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's 78th Class, and is known as the Ultimate Gardener. As she is more optimistic than most of her classmates, she gets along with the similarly-optimistic Makoto Naegi; this optimism later makes her the co-owner of the Ultimate Hope title." See how it's conveying basically the same information but without copying the DR wiki's page? Try doing that with the rest of the page (though, admittedly, the first paragraph doesn't need to be changed as it's pretty straight-forwards). I'll help you rephrase stuff if you need it. Also, just FYI, usually you reply to messages on another user's talk page. Like, reply to this message on mine. Otherwise you don't get notified that their message was replied to. - mirai moon - 01:15, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Reason to rewrite In your article, you write (or copy) this right?": Akira returns in Danganronpa 2: Welcome to Jabberwock Island and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a member of the Future Foundation. Akira also appears in Danganronpa/Zero, Danganronpa IF, and the thirty-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. Akira returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, attending the trial with Makoto after they were charged on suspicion of treason for protecting the Remnants of Despair. During the Final Killing Game, She and Makoto unknowingly triggers the NG Code of her dear friend, a survivor from the Killing School Life, in the Future Foundation, Kyoko Kirigiri, putting her into a temporary coma. Akira survive the Final Killing Game after Juzo deactivates the televisions by switching it to emergency power, causing the bangles to lose power. You must rephrase it again and don't even remove the rewrite template if you're too lazy to rewrite it. Riku-ya (talk) 22:48, December 20, 2016 (UTC)